


Just a little lesson

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So Hiroyuki, have you and Saeki-kun here done it yet?” Ogata leers, as Saeki feels himself go quite red – clearly their relationship is very good after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!

Saeki Kouji can’t help but have an unusual reaction when he sees Ashiwara talking guilelessly with Ogata. If it had been just a month ago, he would have been fine, but just a few days ago Ashiwara confessed to him and now they are going out and he can’t help but wonder if Ogata’s knowing smiles are going to be about him in the future, or what kind of relationship the two have together and is Ogata looking at him right now?

It’s all just a messy jumble of thoughts in his head.

He convinces himself that he’s over reacting and approaches smoothly, only to have Ogata light up at his approach in a way that makes Saeki very certain he’s not going to like where this conversation is going.

“So Hiroyuki, have you and Saeki-kun here done it yet?” He leers, as Saeki feels himself go quite red – clearly their relationship is very good after all.

Ashiwara is still grinning broadly as if this is a perfectly normal way to have a conversation, “Ah no, Saeki-kun and myself don’t have that kind of relationship yet.” The grin finally leaves his face, only to turn into an adorable pout. “Things won’t happen that easily.”

Saeki can’t help but splutter, wondering what you are supposed to say in a conversation like this. Saeki had vaguely wondered, how they would discuss progressing their relationship, but his mind has always veered very sharply off when he thinks about it too hard. Something like this conversation is completely out of his realm of expectations.

“Maa, maa, that’s no good.” Ogata positively leers at Ashiwara. “You can’t let pressure build up like that.” He turns to Saeki – challenge clear in his eyes. “You know if you want some tips, I’d be happy to help, instruct.”  
Saeki’s never been too good at turning down a challenge. That’s the only excuse he has for his response, which is to somewhat aggressively eye Ogata off, as onto Ashiwara who hums in amusement, and declare. “And what exactly would you be proposing to teach to us.”

Ogata’s glasses gleam and he can feel Ashiwara beneath him, shaking with laughter. He can’t help but wonder what he has gotten himself into now.

* * *

The whiskey helps. The whiskey helps a lot with maintaining his courage. So does Ashiwara, who’s all tough and writhing and insistent, with stripping them of clothing and all inhibitions, as he grips and tugs and tweaks. Saeki’s almost, but not quite forgotten about Ogata in the background.

Ogata seems to think that they’ve almost forgotten about him too, because the bastards being pretty overt with his leering right now, which fuels Saeki into going further pushing Ashiwara back onto the bed. Ashiwara looks breathlessly up and it becomes a jumble of thoughts, words and actions. Ogata’s now right behind Saeki-kun, all warm skin against Saeki’s bare back, pushing a bottle into Saeki’s hand, sliding his other arm around, and whispering instructions, as Ogata with his other arm dexterously begins sliding the condom onto Saeki, and as Ashiwara grin returns with a challenge as he looks up at them both, with Ashiwara pulling back his own legs in invitation.

Saeki feels really hot and impatient, but he can’t help but follow Ogata’s instructions as he lubes Ashiwara thoroughly and then adds extra lube ontop of the condom. When he slides in, it’s tight and all so perfect, even with Ogata breathing heavily behind him. He pauses shuddering as Ashiwara laughs softly, pulling his arms around Saeki and holding him close.

Saeki can’t help but stiffen, when he feels Ogata pressing against him.

“Now relax”, Ogata chides as he presses in. “I can’t let you become lost in your own world together. This is going to be a very valuable part of the lesson, as I teach you the exact pacing and endurance you will need to drive Hiroyuki wild.”

Saeki, wants to buck and through Ogata back, but Ashiwara’s big eyes are looking pleadingly at him, and Ashiwara’s words “We’re doing something that feels good right? Let’s enjoy it all the way!” have him breath in deep, trying to relax and let Ogata in, as easily as he can.

It’s not as uncomfortable as he was expecting, having Ogata sheathed inside him. In fact, it’s a warm kind of fullness, that helps to exasperate the sensations of tightness, of Ashiwara being around him.

Ogata moves back and in once, before his face indicates something to Ashiwara, who reaches up and pulls Saeki partly, sharply, down into a passionate kiss and then things really begin to move as Ogata sets the pace flexing Saeki into Ashiwara.

It’s all so much, and as he comes back up for breath, gasping, looking into Ashiwara’s face which is straining, gasping and yet still grinning, he can feel himself getting close to the edge of his orgasm, and when Ashiwara and Ogata simultaneously reach to tweak a nipple, he can feel himself coming undone, into the condom and into Ashiwara, with his breathing reflecting as such.

Ogata chuckles in his ear, “looks like you need to work on your endurance”, as his hips still set the pace of pushing Saeki in and out, his hand slides down to tug expertly on Ashiwara, who is writhing in ways that still feel good. Ashiwara comes with just a few pulls and he can feel Ogata shudder as his hips finally slow down and eventually still.

Saeki feels deeply satisfied, warm and lazy, as Ogata pulls out a warm damp cloth rubbing them down, before they all fall asleep tangled together.

* * *

It’s only a little awkward when Saeki wakes up in the morning, with Ogata snoring gently behind him, and Ashiwara snoozing on his chest. He can feel himself going red and heating up, remembering how they got into this position, and awkwardly wondering how he’s going to get free. He must disturb Ashiwara somehow, who blinks sleepily before tugging Saeki gently away from Ogata and into a, good morning kiss.

Ashiwara indicates silently that they should get dressed, their clothes in neat piles that Saeki doesn’t remember putting them into.

As they open the bedroom door, Ogata calls out, “please feel free to come back for another lesson at any time.”, to which Saeki can’t help but stiffen too, but relaxes easily when Ashiwara pulls Saeki close, and his grin is genuine when he hears the whisper, about how they should go and do some private studying back in his own apartment right now.


End file.
